Book
by DireSphinx
Summary: There's a reason why Mitsuhiko won't share his book with anyone...


First Detective Conan fic. You know, this was only supposed to be a drabble and three hours later here we are. Still not quite sure how I feel about it, but hope you enjoy.

Slightly humorous disclaimer:

If I owned Detective Conan, there would be a lot more Kaitou Kid. Or the possibility of Shinichi and Kaito being long lost twins. Since I do not own Detective Conan, that second wish is probably not going to happen. But it makes for interesting daydreams.

* * *

Mitsuhiko was acting peculiar.

Here it was, a sunny Friday afternoon in the park, and instead of playing tag with Ayumi, Genta, and Kudo-kun, he was sitting by a tree reading. It wasn't the not playing tag that disturbed me. Mitsuhiko had sat out from tag to read before. It was the fact that he wouldn't tell any of us what he was reading. Normally, he couldn't stop himself from telling us all the new things he'd learned about airplanes, or beetles, or whatever he was reading.

But this book was different.

For the past three days he'd been reading this tattered old book, a mottled gray color like a black shirt that's been washed and left out in the sun for far too many times. There was no title on the spine of the book, and the pages looked yellow with age. I couldn't tell you whether the book was printed or hand-written. Mitsuhiko had kept the book closer to him than his Kamen Yaiba collector cards.

And he hadn't said a word about the content of the book.

I respect a person's right to privacy. Who am I to barge in on people's secrets, ne? But I would readily admit that Mitsuhiko's silence had piqued my curiosity. Why the secrecy? Why the closed lips? This deviation from the norm confused me, and as a scientist, I hate to be confused. I might have to sneak a look at the text tomorrow when Mitsuhiko's distracted, and see if I can deduce an answer.

But why wait? There's no time like the present.

About ten feet from Mitsuhiko, he notices my presence. In a comical rendition of a bug-eyed frog, he hastily closes the book and stashes it in his backpack. Then tries to pretend like he hasn't done anything strange.

_Right._

I sit down beside him, and lean back into the tree. "Hi Mitsuhiko-kun."

With an overly bright smile he replies, "Hi Haibara-kun! What are you doing? Taking a break from reading too?"

"You could say that." Here I ponder the best way to phrase my question...

"So Mitsuhiko-kun, what's the book you're reading about?"

I've never been the subtle type.

Mitsuhiko's mouth gapes like a fish. Sure, Ayumi and Genta had bugged him about his new book, but for me to ask as well? That's something of a blue moon phenomenon. But after a few seconds, he shakes off the shock and gives the same answer he's given the past three days.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

Now at this point, Ayumi and Genta would whine and beg and plead with Mitsuhiko to tell them the secret. I decide on a different approach.

"Well, why is it a secret?" The roundabout method should succeed where the direct assault has failed.

"Cause kaasan and tousan said so. I'm not allowed to tell anyone anything about this book. They said I'd get in a lot of trouble if I did."

Hmm, interesting. "So you can't tell us anything?"

"No! And I really wish I could tell you something because this book is really hard and _boring_ and I don't understand a lot of the words. Like the words assignation and Ad Vitam Paramus. What do they mean anyway?"

A cold shock shivers down my spine. No, no I must have misheard. But I might as well make sure. "Ad Vitam Paramus. Is that the entire phrase?"

"No, there's a second part that goes Aut vincere aut mori, but kaasan said it means to try your absolute best or not at all. Hey, how did you know there was more Haibara-kun? Have you read this book too?"

Oh no.

"Haibara-kun?"

Oh God no.

"Haibara-kuuun?"

This can't be happening...

"Haibara-kun, are you okay? Haibara-kun?"

"What?" Mitsuhiko's worried gaze stares into my eyes. "No, I'm okay Mitsuhiko-kun." _I'm okay, I'm okay. This is only a dream. A dream. Since when do I dream? "_I just didn't expect to hear that phrase again."

"Ad vitam paramus aut vincere aut mori?" I flinch slightly.

_Oh God, this isn't a dream. _ "Yes, that phrase."

Mitsuhiko's earnest face looks seriously into my own. "So that means you've read this book before?" At my slight nod, his eyes perk up. "Cool! If you've read this book, you could help me with all the hard words and boring parts. There are so many boring parts! All these laws and oaths and history, though the history is actually kind of interesting, and I can talk about the book to someone. I've been dying wanting to tell someone what I was reading. I can't wait to tell kaasan and tousan that I'm not the only one who's read this thing!"

"NO! No no no no no! You can't tell your parents that I've read this book as well!" _For the love of all that's holy, you can't mention me. No. No no no. _

"Ah, but Haibara-kun, why not?" His mouth turns down in classic Mitsuhiko pout.

"Because you promised your parents you wouldn't tell anyone what you were reading. If you tell them I've also read this book, they'll know you talked about it, and then you'll get in trouble." Not to mention what it would do to me.

"Oh yeah. I guess you're right. But could you still help me with the difficult words?" He asked me entreatingly, not realizing that I was in a minor state of panic. Minor? Ha. If that isn't the understatement of the century...

"I...sure. Sure, Mitsuhiko-kun." Need to think, need to think.

"Thanks Haibara-kun! You're amazing!" Here he throws a hug around my shoulders. I'm still a little too frantic and shocked to react, but Mitsuhiko lets go after two seconds with a distinctly red face. Backing up, looking everywhere but at me, he stammers out something about having to go home now and runs off with his backpack, yelling goodbye to Ayumi, Conan, and Genta.

I stand where I am, staring out into nothing with that phrase echoing through my head. Ad vitam paramus aut vincere aut mori. Ad vitam paramus aut vincere aut mori. Ad vitam paramus aut vincere aut mori...

I hadn't thought of that phrase for six months. Not since I was chained to that wall, awaiting death in the form of a small white pill. Ad vitam paramus aut vincere aut mori. We are preparing for life, either conquer or die. I thought it quite funny that even at death, the creed defined by life.

That creed was one of the first things I remember learning. I was taught to read at an early age by my parents, and the first book they brought out for me was small and black with the phrase Ad vitam paramus aut vincere aut mori at the top of every page. They said it was important for me to read this for my future. Every incoming member of the Black Organization had to read the text.

I knew the Black Organization was out there. I just didn't expect it to be quite so close...or wear such a familiar face.

How do I tell Kudo?

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
